Throb
by Is-Simple
Summary: “And the crooked Man heard her dreams, because that was where he wandered. His place was the land of imagination, the world where stories began.” -The book of lost things.


_A/N- Hmm. This is a really old story. Sorry for any errors. =] _

_Disclaimer- I do not, will not ever own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks. =]_

"_**And the crooked Man heard her dreams, because that was where he wandered. His place was the land of imagination, the world where stories began."**_

_**-The book of lost things.**_

Pages of memories flashed before his eyes taunting him, in a blink of an eye they were gone, only leaving the soft fading sound of voices murmuring. Roxas stopped his pacing, turning he looked to the source of the fading sound. Finding nothing he continued his pacing.

Roxas spent most of his time pacing inside the hollow of Sora's brain. He couldn't do much of anything. Before all this happened he once believed that, _this_ would have been different. He never counted on actually being alive, or as much he could be alive living in someone else's head. With all the darkness sounding him he couldn't tell where he was or even if he was there before. The feeling made him feel quite claustrophobic. _  
_

He could walk for days and still be in the same place he started, it was a never ending life of black. He spent most of his time trying to escape; walking through the mass of black. In here, days turned into weeks and weeks into months. In all honestly, Roxas didn't even know how long he has been searching. He needed a way out. There had to be a way out of the dark depths of Sora's mind.

It's been about a year that he has been trapped in here. His search for _any_ type of light was one he has often tried to give up on. He pushed his self farther. The thought of getting rid of the dark and the loneliness it brought with it. He needed some reassurance that he was _alive_ and not just a memory of his old self. It was like some twisted dream, not knowing if he was alive or not. Often, he thought about this but stopped his thoughts from going any further. Scared of what they would bring with them.

Roxas often wondered why he was still alive. And that brought more questions of if he could get free what would happen. He stopped his pacing once more and shook his head, this wasn't getting him anywhere.

His fear of the dark kept him quiet. On often occasions he would get the feeling he wasn't alone. He was scared of what else could be trapped in Sora's mind. When these moments came along Roxas would start running ignoring the voice in his head pleading with him to be quiet. Whatever that other presents was he didn't want to know. All these days he kept quiet living this tortured life in a mysterious haze. Trapped in a word only Roxas new, a place no one could help him.

This was one of those moments. Roxas felt as if any moment the darkness would swallow him whole leaving nothing behind. He didn't belong here. Going against his conscious, his instincts would kick in telling him to survive, not to die but live on. He ran as fast as he could, the ominous feeling following him all the way, stalking his every move. It was like running in cycles running away from the fear that was trapped him here to begin with. He was always running, but never actually going anywhere.

Running, running, always running, Roxas felt no pain here. He could run for days, months and it still wouldn't change – He still didn't have reassurance that he was alive. He never ate, never slept, and never cried. He stopped running. The logic starting to work its way into his brain- He doesn't feel pain. So then why was he so scared? Nobodies don't have hearts so nothing should be able to strike fear into him.

With his new evidence, he smiled. Without anymore fear, he started running again. Maybe, just maybe there was hope of finding a way out.

By the time he stopped running it wasn't long before things started changing. Little by little, day by day the black was transforming into a dark shade of gray. And **without** even able to hear anything he knew every thought, every dream Sora was having. He probably knew more about Sora then he new about his self, and probable more then Sora new about himself. With these new changes the more his hope grew. The further he walked into the gray the more he heard Sora's thought. Louder and louder they echoed. The gray was probably the least he expected to find. It was a new hope for him.

By the time he was in the white a few months and passed.

'_The white is as perfect as light.' _Having finally found the light he broke down and cried silent tears. He spent many long days trying to find this and now he was here, he didn't know what else to do besides cry.

He fell to his knees as he cried reaching his hand out as if any moment someone would grab him and take him away and let him die.

"Sora, are you okay?" Echoed Riku's concerned voice through the imagery walls of Roxas's imprisonment. Roxas caught in mid-shock froze. That was the first thing had heard while trapped here. He often listened to his footsteps as he ran, but this was something he himself could not image.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I just had the urge to cry … not like I was sad or anything but ... as if my life had been fulfilled." Roxas listened to Sora's words commenting them to memory. The word 'fulfilled' entered his head and he too had to agree. He felt that he could die here and be happy.

Many days passed as his searched the 'light' side of his imprisonment. He had discovered many things. Roxas's favorite thing to do was to look out through Sora's eyes and see everything Sora did. Slowly he learned everything about the person he was entrapped in. Favorite color, favorite type of music, the likes and differences they have from each other. Soon he realized that Sora was his light and that he was Sora's dark.

He also realized that they weren't opposite of each other, just different. Experience, memories, friends, all of those things is what make Sora and Roxas different. They were one and the same, but two different people… They are two halves of a whole. The better of the two leaving a free life while the other is imprisoned for eternity watching the others happiness. He just didn't want to think about it. He was glad that he wasn't trapped in the darkness. He enjoyed being able to be close to someone, even if they didn't know. It made Roxas feel as if he did have a place he belonged.

'_It's funny really.' _Roxas mused, _'I never asked to be made, but here I am alive and rotting.' _He would have laughed at the irony but he couldn't find the strength in himself to act as if it didn't bother him.

Trying to lighten the mood he started running. With his mind shut down he let his feet carry him away. He memorized the only sound: his feet hitting the ground. It was an escape from all the thoughts- His and Sora's. It cleansed his mind, it was relaxing. While running around, he searched for someway to get out of Sora's head.

Hearing his name he paused, curiously he listened.

"You mean you can talk to Namine?" Sora's voice asked in a hushed whisper. Curiosity getting worse, Roxas made his way back to the window of Sora's eyes. Kairi was in view, with a slight nod of her head, she gave no further information.

Sora still wanting to talk about it, asked more questions, "Do you think Roxas would talk to me?" He seemed desperate for an answer. Roxas suddenly felt sad for avoiding Sora all this time. He slowly sat himself on the ground. Or what could be called ground.

"That depends on him." Kairi answered sounding wiser then she was, "If he wanted to talk to you I'm sure he would." The conversation would have ended there if Riku hadn't made a causal remark.

"Maybe he's shy." All eyes landed on him. Riku just shrugged it off. "It would explain a lot of things, wouldn't it?" His brows rose in a cocky matter.

Roxas leaned it closer. He glared through Sora's eyes trying to send a telepathic message of, _'It's not that I'm shy … It's just would you really want to talk to the person you're trapped in for eternity, not knowing if you will die with them or if you will live on, still alone, trapped with no place to go?.' _As if the truth finally hit him in the face, he wiped a tear from his eye, Sora automatically doing the same thing.

Everything after that was a blur to Roxas. He got up from his place from the ground. He needed to move around. It was getting hard to breathe, everything seemed brighter. And suddenly he just needed to get away from it. He was crying uncontrollable now, whipping tears away left and right. He still didn't stop running, for stopping was akin to giving up. Refusing to give up he kept running.

After Sora's thoughts where out of his head, he laid down on the ground. Roxas may not have been tired, but for now he could pretend. He closed his eyes enjoying the sound of silent. He was trapped between Black and White, Dark and Light, Fear and Hope.

-.-.-

"Some time's I think I can hear Roxas." Sora stated, "Not like he's saying anything, but like warmth comes over me … And I think I hear him running…"

"Sora, are you sure you're not just imaging it? Ever since Kairi told you that she could talk to Namine, you have been obsessing about Roxas. Face it. He doesn't want to talk to you." It was the truth and it needed to be said.

"But why though? What did I do to him that would have made him hate me?" Riku paused from what he was going to say. He was to kind for his own good. He looked Sora in the eyes. Desperately trying to think of something he could tell Sora. Finding nothing he settled with passing.

"Why don't you ask Kairi about this? I'm sure she would _Love _to help you." Without waiting, he left from his place sitting in the kitchen. He made his way back to his house, blaming his fear to tell Sora what he really thought.

At lost of what to do Sora went to his room, laid on his bed and stared at the white ceiling. Closing his eyes he tried focusing on Roxas's presents. Everything in his head seemed to be dull. He had no way of knowing where Roxas was or even if Roxas wanted to talk to him at all. He put an arm over his eyes.

Soon giving up, he focused on getting some sleep. Every time he had tried to get a hold of Roxas ending up the same way- tired and more frustrated with life. Soon he fell asleep to the ticking sound of his clock, hanging peacefully on the wall.

---

_A/N- I had more written... but it's more chopped up then anything. So I'll just leave it as is. _


End file.
